


I Hate to Love You

by AlphaKantSpell



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hate, Love, M/M, Strained Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaKantSpell/pseuds/AlphaKantSpell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two micro fics titled simply "Love" and "Hate.   Originally written in 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate to Love You

Love:

Arthur loved everything about Eames.

He loved the way the man's stubble scratched against his face when they kissed. He loved the way Eames smelled, like a fresh lumber and a bright day. He loved how Eames didn't comb his hair until they left the apartment so he wondered around with an adorably chaotic mop. He loved the way Eames laughed, throaty and boast. He loved that Eames cried at chick flicks and he loved that Eames snuggled afterwards. He loved when Eames cooked even though he wasn't good at it. He loved Eames' thick fingers and the way they would ruffle Arthur's hair. Most of all, Arthur loved Eames' weight. He loved to bask in the Forger's presence, leaning against him and vice versa. He loved when Eames would sleep on him, pinning him to the bed.

He loved Eames.

Hate:

Arthur Hated Eames.

He hated the way his stubble scraped against his face like sandpaper. He hated the way Eames smelled, like cheep beer and old cigarettes. He hated how the man refused to clean up his appearance and slobed around the apartment until they left. He hated the way Eames laughed, obnoxious and donkey-ish. He hated that he was such a baby and cried at ridiculous movies and cuddled Arthur like a woman. He hated when Eames cooked and ruined the kitchen for food that tasted terrible. He hated Eames' stupid fat fingers and how they ruined everything they touched. But most of all, Arthur hated how heavy Eames was; squishing and bruising him like a stupid fat gorilla. He hated waking up in the morning, suffocating between Eames and the pillow.

He hated Eames.


End file.
